


Party Animal

by vcg73



Series: Helen's Holidays [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hummel Smythe friendship, Prompt: Gingerbread, Prompt: Holiday Party, Prompt: Unexpected/Bad Luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: Hummel-Smythe Roommates AU.  Sebastian indulged a bit too much at Kurt's holiday party and now must pay a penalty.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe
Series: Helen's Holidays [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031145
Kudos: 21





	Party Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Set in between my stories "Let's Groove Tonight" and "This Sucks!"

Sebastian groaned loudly, then swore softly when the volume of his own voice set his head pounding like a marching band had taken up residence in his brain. “Oh, Jesus. What happened to me?” he moaned, clutching his throbbing skull between both hands and carefully lifting his body into a sitting position on the couch.

“Just a guess, but I’d say it was drinking the fifth or sixth glass of your special gingerbread cocktail last night.”

Sebastian opened one bloodshot eye at the dry comment from off to his left, glaring as best he could at the sight of his roommate sitting in his favorite chair, calmly sipping from a teacup and looking unfairly well. “You were drinking too,” he said sulkily.

Kurt dipped his chin in acknowledgment, setting his cup down on his elegantly crossed knees and giving Sebastian a cool look. “One,” he said. “Once I realized how strong you were mixing them, I just nursed one throughout the evening. After all, it was our party. One of us had to stay sober. Which was fortunate, given that you were howling dirty Christmas ditties and trying to take your clothes off by 9pm.”

He opened his mouth to deny the accusation, when a flicker of memory made him stop, jaw clicking shut and eyes widening as he recalled grinding on a friend of Kurt’s and then sexily ripping his own shirt off. Or at least, he had been trying to do it sexily. The fact that he’d forgotten to unbutton his cuffs first and got himself tied up in knots, turning around like a puppy chasing its own tail as he confusedly tried to figure the garment out, had probably looked less than impressive to tall, tattooed, and gorgeous. “Shit.”

“Yeeeah,” Kurt drawled, wincing at the memory. “Luckily for you, Elliott thought it was more funny than pathetic. He told me if you still wanted his number after you sobered up, that I should have you give him a call.”

Sebastian perked up. “He did?” A self satisfied smirk flickered over his lips. “Well, what do you know. Even piss drunk and clumsy, I’m irresistible.”

Kurt snorted. “I think I liked you better when we were enemies. At least then I could have enjoyed watching you do embarrassing things. Now that we’re friends, I felt responsible for taking care of you, and for apologizing to everyone you may have offended. In fact, it’s a good thing Adam was here when you decided to become the Mistletoe Kissing Bandit, or I don’t know how I would have explained you lip-locking me.”

More memories returned, tempting Sebastian to pretend he had blanked out the entire evening, and wishing that he actually had. “Ooooh, no,” he moaned, dropping his face into his hands. “You guys were taking your turn entertaining the crowd, singing ‘Rocking Around the Christmas Tree’, and when you stopped under the mistletoe as part of your act …”

“You pounced,” Kurt said flatly, taking another overly calm sip of his tea. The lack of obvious outrage made Sebastian cringe. Kurt was beyond pissed. He only got cold and calm when he was plotting vengeance. “You know perfectly well that I don’t care for being kissed against my will. Nor did I enjoy the sight of you attempting to climb Adam like a lumberjack on a pine tree. The only reason I didn’t hit you was that you suddenly went from amorous drunk to weepy drunk, blubbering about how I’m so beautiful, and it was so sad that I didn’t have anyone to kiss except a greasy possum. Adam didn’t take too kindly to that remark, by the way.”

Sebastian groaned again. “I didn’t mean _him_ ,” he said. “I remember thinking that you should have had someone better to kiss in high school, and wishing I hadn’t been such a jerk to you back then. I think that’s why I tried to kiss Adam, to show him that I think he’s hot and not at all road-kill-ish.”

Kurt’s mouth twitched, giving Sebastian a glimmer of hope. “I’ll be sure to tell him you said so,” he promised. “Though, considering that you ruined his brand new shoes when he was kind enough to hold your hair back for you at the end of the evening, I think you owe him more than just an apology.“

He made a face at the vague memory of Adam and Kurt guiding him into the bathroom and rubbing his back while he heaved his evening’s consumption of alcohol (mostly) into the toilet. “Ugh, yeah, I guess I kind of owe you both.”

“Yes, you do,” Kurt said silkily. “I swear, after all that bullshit you shoveled about what a worldly drinker you were. Mister ‘I always drink Courvosier in my coffee’, Mister ‘White wine is so much better with this dish than _red_.’, Mister ‘Shirley Temples seem about your speed’ Smythe. What the hell do you do at all those gay bars you live at? Toss your drinks into the nearest potted plant?”

Sebastian flushed. “Okay, so I had a little too much last night,” he grumbled. “Not my fault that stupid cocktail recipe turned out so fucking delicious. I didn’t realize I’d had too much until I was already too far gone. Why didn’t _you_ cut me off? You were the sober and responsible one.”

He bit his tongue when Kurt’s azure eyes seemed to drop a shade of color, becoming blueish-gray and giving Sebastian the strange impression that the irises had turned to ice. Oops.

“I’m not your babysitter, and there were twenty other people here last night, Sebastian,” Kurt reminded him. “Someone had to keep the hors d'oeuvres coming, the entertainment going, the little messes cleaned up, and the guests mingling. All you were supposed to be doing was playing bartender, not personally sampling your own concoctions to the point of becoming completely shit faced.”

Sebastian slumped back into the couch cushions, resting his aching head against the softness. He wasn’t up to a fight, especially since he knew that Kurt was unfortunately correct. “I’m gonna have to buy you a really big Christmas present this year, aren’t I? You and Adam both.”

For the first time, Kurt looked a bit sympathetic toward his obvious misery. “Well, you did offer us both a very drunk, but very sincere apology last night. Although I should mention that your remorse did nothing to stop you from groping my ass as I wrestled you onto the sofa.”

“What can I say, you have a very squeezable tush.” Kurt huffed, though Sebastian thought he detected a note of amusement in the sound. “Hey, how come you didn’t just put me to bed? It’s only twenty feet away.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “We were trying to, but that’s when you turned green and went all Mount Vesuvius. You’re going to need a new comforter, by the way. There is no way I am cleaning that one.”

Sebastian closed his eyes again and just sighed. He hadn’t liked that bedding anyway. The story of his Christmas party revels got more humiliating with every passing minute. “So, what do I owe you? And don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it while you were sitting there waiting on me to wake up.”

“As a matter of fact I have. You and I are going out on December 26th, and you are not going to complain even one time about playing my personal pack animal as I clear the stores of New York out of all the best After-Christmas-Sale merchandise. This will also be your gift to Adam, since you’ll be saving him from having to come along. By the way, during this little shopping odyssey, you might consider buying Adam a new pair of shoes, or some other nice gift for all the time he spent distracting Elliott last night and keeping him from seeing you at your most embarrassing.”

He grimaced, but nodded.

Since Sebastian hadn’t been in the city long, most of the guests last night had been friends of Kurt’s. Kurt had been nice enough to invite his friend Elliott Gilbert after Sebastian had seen the other man at NYU and recognized him from the photo of his band that Kurt kept on the bookcase. He had requested (okay, fine, _demanded_ ) an introduction, which Kurt had been only too happy to facilitate.

Elliott was absurdly hot and Sebastian wanted to get inside those tight ripped jeans in the worst way, but Kurt seemed to think he had a crush on the guy, and nothing Sebastian could say would convince him that he wasn’t looking for a boyfriend. Just because he had acknowledged that he was a little jealous of Kurt’s happiness with Adam, and just because he had talked at length about Elliott’s gorgeous eyes, and hot tattoos, and how smart he seemed, and how great the recording of One Three Hill had been, and … aw, fuck.

“Fine,” he grunted. “Anything else?”

Kurt cocked his head, clearly surprised by the easy capitulation. “You make me chicken parmigiana for dinner?” he suggested hopefully. Sebastian might not be a very good drinker, but he was one hell of a cook. It was a talent he preferred to keep hidden, especially since Kurt was happy to do most of the cooking, but once in a while he did go all out. Kurt probably deserved a fancy dinner, all things considered.

“Tomorrow night,” he promised, pressing a hand to his stomach. Damn, he must have brought up everything but his shoes last night to still be this sore. “I don’t even want to think about food right now.”

Tossing back the last of his tea, Kurt stood up, patting Sebastian on the shoulder in passing as he moved into the kitchen. “Gingerbread cocktails got you into this mess, let’s see if some nice ginger tea can help get you out of it again.”

Sebastian sighed again, but this time in bliss. Kurt might be a little pissed off at him still, but he wasn’t going to draw out the torture. Sebastian would keep his word and go along on the grand shopping adventure (speaking of torture) and Kurt would not rub in what an ass he had been. “You’re awesome, have I told you that? Make me some toast to go with the tea and that offer of kissing is still on the table.”

“Did I mention that my friend Dani recorded most of your performance last night on her phone, and that she also knows Elliott?” Kurt replied sweetly.

“Oh, look, the offer has already expired.”

Kurt just laughed. A few minutes later he came back into the living room with a steaming cup of fragrant tea and a plate of warm toast. Sebastian noticed that he had added a little garnish to the plate and picked it up, looking at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt took the sprig of mistletoe, which last night had been hanging from a beam in the center of the open area, and dangled it over Sebastian’s head. With a smile, he dropped an affectionate kiss on his head. “There you go. Maybe that’ll help with the headache. Now shut up and eat your toast.”

As he picked up the first slice, no crust and cut into triangles, with butter and a drizzle of honey just the way he liked it best, Sebastian smiled. Oddly enough, his head really did feel a bit better.

THE END


End file.
